Turn Around
by Fisou
Summary: Nous sommes le 12 mai, et Anna déprime un coup après la fête d'anniversaire de Yoh. ¤ AnnaxYohxHao ou plutôt Anna toute seule et YohxHao ¤ evil grin ¤ Yaoi sous entendu ¤
1. Turn Around

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Turn Around  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Genre** : AnnaxYohxHao ou plutôt Anna toute seule et HaoxYoh /evil grin/

**Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas

**Note** : Alors ceci était une songfic ( on a plus le droit de libérer notre imagination avec des paroles qui ne nous appartiennent pas, seulement avec des personnages qui ne nous appartiennent pas non plus… alors ici vous aurez la version sans lyrics…), avec le Pov d'Anna. La chanson s'appelle « Si Demain (Turn Around) » qui est chantée par Bonnie Tyler et Kareen Antonn. La première version de cette chanson, quand Bonnie Tyler la chantait seule, s'appelait « Total Eclipse of the Heart »

Si vous voulez la lire avec les paroles de la chanson, je vous en prie, copiez ce lien dans votre navigateur en enlevant les espaces :) http // fisou3000 . free . fr / around . htm

Pourquoi j'ai fait cette fic ? Ben parce que malgré mes préférences d'accouplement ( terme barbare lol ) j'aime bien Anna, et que cette chanson m'a fait penser à elle dans le cas où Yoh sort donc avec son frère ( ou même avec n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs ), et que j'avais envie d'essayer de faire une songfic… C'est ma première, soyez indulgents siouplé !

¤¤

Nous sommes le 12 mai aujourd'hui. C'est ton anniversaire Yoh. Et ce soir encore tu n'es pas là. Ça dure depuis quelques mois déjà, mais ce soir plus qu'un autre, je sens ce vide me torturer les entrailles. Peut-être parce que les autres années je savais que tu n'étais pas loin de moi, endormit dans ta chambre. Peut-être parce que les autres années je n'avais pas à te voir avec Lui. Les autres années tes amis n'avaient pas eut besoin d'organiser un dîner pour fêter ton anniversaire. Cette année nous avions fêté deux anniversaires. Le tien, et le sien…

Tiens, Tamao est encore réveillée, j'entends de la musique venant de sa chambre.

( Bon, là y'avait un bout de la chanson… /sweatdrop/ entre chaque paragraphe y'en avait un )

Me reviendras-tu Yoh ? Ne m'as tu jamais appartenu ? Je sais que notre mariage était arrangé mais, est-ce que cela ne signifiait rien pour toi ?

Je ne sais même pas si je suis autre chose pour toi que cette fille tyrannique qui compromettait ton style de vie. J'aurais du être plus dure, pour être certaine de marquer ton cœur, même si ce n'est pas de la façon dont j'aurais voulu.

J'ai eu du mal à accepter ce qu'il se passe avec Hao. Non j'ai toujours du mal à accepter. C'est ton jumeau, ton autre moitié comme il aime le dire si souvent. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça. Je souhaite qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que c'est seulement de l'amour fraternel que tu éprouves pour Lui. Ou alors mieux, qu'il te trahisse ! Qu'il réduise ton cœur en miettes et que je sois là pour les ramasser et te soigner.  
Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne veux pas ça…  
Mais si je le veux ! Je veux que tu le haïsses ! Que tu l'exècre autant que moi cette nuit !

Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse de toi Yoh. Regarde ce que tu me fais devenir… Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Ton air insouciant, ta façon de rassurer les gens, de réchauffer leur cœur d'un simple regard, d'un simple sourire. La façon dont tu as réchauffé le mien…

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux plus te faire face, je ne veux plus penser à toi. C'est impossible. Je revois sans cesse ton image, votre image…

Je rêve souvent de vous deux, vous touchant, vous embrassant, vos corps se serrant l'un contre l'autre, se fondant l'un en l'autre. Je vous vois soupirer et gémir ensembles, vous murmurant des mots d'amour. M'imaginer que vous ne le faites pas que dans mes rêves me rend malade, ça me donne envie de démolir ce visage si semblable au tien. Ça me donne envie de le tuer. De le tuer et que tu me prennes à sa place…

Comme ces rêves trop rares où je préfèrerait vivre plutôt que de revenir à la réalité. Ces rêves où c'est moi que tu embrasses, moi que tu tiens désespérément dans tes bras, moi qui te fais gémir. Où c'est à moi que tu avoues ton amour.

Le réveil est alors une torture. Une main glacée m'étreint le cœur. Je me sens désarmée sous le poids de la vérité, vide, complètement impuissante. Les larmes me montent souvent aux yeux, mais je suis forte. Je ne pleurerais pas, ça serait perdre face à Lui.

Mais lorsque je te revois, tu me souris, et ma douleur s'allège. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je suis trop faible pour ça. Trop faible aussi pour te faire mien.

L'amour est une belle connerie. Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber pour toi. Peut-être que si nous n'avions pas été fiancés j'aurais fais plus attention. J'aurais peut-être essayé de te séduire au lieu de te considérer comme acquis… Non, j'ai trop de fierté pour ça…

Cette maison est vide sans toi Yoh… Je me sens tellement vide…

Je voulais être la femme du Shaman King. Je m'en moque pas mal à vrai dire. C'est toi que je veux…

Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant qu'Il arrive et qu'il ne t'enlève à moi.

Sans Lui, nous nous serions marié, comme convenu.

Je t'aurais protégé à ma manière, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et je t'aurais regardé fièrement devenir un grand Shaman.

Mais tout est bouleversé par Sa faute. Tu ne veux plus te marier avec moi, et moi je ne veux pas de cette union si la nuit c'est avec Lui que tu dors…

Je t'aime, mais tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué. Je ferais tout pour toi. C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne te dirais rien, je sais que ça te ferait de la peine. Pourtant tu le mériterais…

Un amour à sens unique… C'est pitoyable… Regardes un peu ce que tu me fais subir, un sourire insouciant sur les lèvres. Alors que j'avance dans un couloir obscur et sans fin, priant pour ne pas trébucher, pour ne pas abandonner et me laisser aller.

Mais je ne peux rien n'y faire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer d'être aveugle à ce qui t'entoure, et à refermer mon cœur.

Mais je garde toujours un infime espoir. Une lumière vacillante attisée par ton sourire.

Je souhaiterais que tu sois là et que tu m'enlace, que tu me dises que tout va bien, que tu resteras là pour moi. Je veux voir ce sourire qui réchauffera mon âme.

Je t'aime Yoh. Je t'aime tellement…  
– Anna ?  
Je lève les yeux vers la porte coulissante de ma chambre.  
– Yoh…murmure-je inaudiblement.  
– Anna-sama ?  
Je ferme mes yeux deux secondes puis les reporte sur Tamao qui se tient à l'entrée. Ses yeux sont rougis. Sa chanson doit l'avoir déprimée aussi.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
– Est-ce que je peux rester un peu avec vous ?  
J'hésite deux secondes, puis hoche la tête. Alors elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon futon.  
Elle aussi est amoureuse de Yoh. Mais elle est une bien meilleure amie pour lui que moi. Elle leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. J'en suis incapable. Je veux qu'il soit heureux avec moi.  
Excuse-moi Yoh, d'être telle que je suis.  
Mais je t'aime et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

**OWARI**

**Fisou** : Touchez pas votre ordi, y'a trop de caramel il risque de coller ! Pauvre Anna quand-même… A cause de cette fic j'ai une copine qui m'appelle Bisounours… -- moi qui ne supporte pas le trop plein de caramel…


	2. L'Onmyoji et l'Itako

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : L'Onmyoji et L'Itako

**Genre** : Soyons francs c'est une pure daube. ^__^ Fic de réparation, suite à la torture psychologique que j'ai fait subir à Anna, et que j'ai bien du mal à faire croire aux gens que je n'ai rien contre elle… Pauvre moi…

**Base** : Shaman King

**Couple** : Oserais-je dire qu'il s'agit d'un AnnaXYoh ? A vous d'en juger…^^ 

**Note à lire si vous tenez à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ce qu'il vaut mieux faire ^^ ** : Ceci est une grosse connerie qui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être lue, en réponse à la review de Thimitiel, qui me demande donc d'écrire une fic de réparation. Elle non plus ne veut pas voir Yoh et Anna ensembles, mais elle m'a dit que c'était pas bien de l'avoir fait souffrir. Bon, laissons de côté mon scepticisme quant à la pitié dont elle a fait preuve envers Anna. Sachez juste que l'autre soir, alors qu'elle était venue me chercher, parce que je ne suis pas capable d'aller chez elle sans me perdre, nous avons parlé de cette fic de réparation que je ne voulais pas faire ( vous m'imaginez faire un AnnaXYoh ? ) le sujet a dévié et nous en étions arrivées à parler de cette célèbre fable de La Fontaine, que chaque instit à partir du CE1, s'évertue à enfoncer dans le crâne des pauvres gamins sans défenses qui subissent leurs sévices psychologiques à longueur de temps : Le Corbeau et le Renard.  
J'ai dit à Thimi que ça serait bien pour ma fic de réparation, elle n'a pas été d'accord, et c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que j'écris cette daube ! ^_^  
Alors pas la peine de m'engueuler pour la pire pauvreté littéraire de la chose, vous êtes prévenues !

**Reviews** **pour Turn Around :**

**Saael'** : Anna oui, pauvre Anna, c'est clair qu'il ne fait pas bon être à sa place… Mais Tamao la pauvre ? Elle aussi elle aime Yoh et elle voit toujours Anna dire qu'il est son mari ! Adhérez tous à la FPTP, Fondation Protectrice des Tamao en Pleurs ! lol Je préfère ton côté sadique qui dit que c'est bien fait pour Anna ! lol

**Lyrical-Clouds** : Vi, j'avais plus trop d'inspiration vers les dernières strophes ^^ Mais merci beaucoup ! ^_^

**Katoryu Diethel **: Merci, chuis contente que t'ai aim ! ^_^ Mais tu sais que j'ai déjà fait pire comme caramel ? J'étais jeune à l'époque…lol *relit le passage en question* Eurk, caramel mania…

**Sky-Ichigo** : Merci ! ^_^ Ben, pour les trados, en fait c'est parce que la chanson est en français et en anglais que j'ai mis des crochets à mes trados, pour pas confondre ! Voil ! ^_^ Et oui j'ai une adresse msn et Aim, mais je te la donnerai par mail, je préfère ^^

**Aries25** : Merci beaucoup !! ^__^ Et j'en ai une autre en tête ! Enfin j'ai la chanson, la traduction, manque plus que le reste…^^ Et mon autre fic, ça arrive ça arrive, ça met du temps, mais j'ai pas eu Internet pendant un mois, donc… T_T

**Melisandre** : C'est clair qu'Anna est une fille très fière et qui a beaucoup de caractère ! C'est ça qui est bien chez elle ! ^_^ Je suis contente que ma songfic t'ait plue !****

Les Studios Aphasia [1] ont l'honneur ( et n'ont surtout pas peur ^^ ) de vous présenter :

**~~¤¤ L'Onmyoji et l'Itako ¤¤****~~**

Maître Hao sur un arbre perché,  
Tenait dans ses bras Asakura Yoh [ Au début j'avais mis : « Tenait dans son bec Asakura Yoh » ^^ Pas d'image mentale, pas d'image…trop tard… ]  
Maître Anna par les gémissements alertée,  
Lui dit à peu près ces quelques mots : [ oui faut bien que ça rime ^^ ]  
« Oh ! Bonjour Hao !  
Que tu es joli, que tu me semble beau !  
Sans mentir, tes boucles d'oreilles sont top tendance à la Star Academy, et ton pantalon est magnifique, il a bien était créé par Jean-Paul Gauthier n'est-ce pas ?   
Tu mérites d'être le Roi, Yoh ne vaut vraiment rien à  côté de toi ! »  
A ces mots l'Onmyoji ne se sentit plus de joie,  
Et pour montrer tout son éclat  
Il écarta les bras, et laissa tomber sa proie.  
L'Itako s'en saisie et dit :  
« Pauvre imbécile, t'es bien naïf ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser MON Yoh comme ça ?   
Le pauvre, il est nu, il va attraper froid !  
En plus tes frippes elles sont vraiment horribles ! Et qui peut aimer des chaussures en lego ?!  
Au lieu de passer ta libido sur ton frère, vas t'habiller comme il faut !  
Je suis trop gentille de te donner des conseils,  
Mais il est vrai que je suis une merveille. »  
Maître Hao sauta de sa branche pour récupérer son bien,  
Mais Opacho l'enfant d'Afrique qui lui sauta au cou l'empêchant d'atteindre son but,  
Il la déposa au sol et lui envoya son pied dans les intestins.  
Puis avisant la fuite de l'Itako, il jura mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

OWARI 

[1] Pourquoi Aphasia ? Tout simplement parce que c'est le début du nom de mon perso dans l'une de mes vieilles fic « Aphasiaxavimetrallaakira », et que l'état d'Aphasie dans les Final Fantasy c'est quand les persos ont plus rien dans la tête ! ^ ^

**Fisou** : Voilà, c'est la fin de l'immondice ! Titi, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Regarde, Hao a perdu Yoh, Anna est venue le récupérer. Et à la fin, vois comme Hao souffre psychologiquement ! Mais si t'es contente ! ^++^


End file.
